


New Born SNS AU

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, ChanSoo - Freeform, Humiliation, Multi, NSFW, Smut, SooXing, Twitter Fic, Vampire AU, new born, sns au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: Chapters to the Newborn SNS AU





	1. Lesson one: Respect your Elders

**December 3rd,**

Kyungsoo pushed Yixing off of him, somewhere deep inside him he regretted letting go of his lips but the situation he found himself in demanded an explanation. He could hear sounds from the other side of the door and as Yixing followed his eyes he chuckled. “I bet you can hear them very clearly now” he said and as the words sank in Kyungsoo realised that he wasn’t in their dorm bedroom anymore. The bed was bigger than the single ones decorating the dorm rooms. The sheets were silken and bloodred. He let his hand caress the fabric softly letting it slip through his fingers. He had never realised just how soft silk could feel between his fingers. He scanned the room. It was a bright room in colours yet the curtains were closed and not even a single beam of sunlight was seen.

“Where’s my phone?” Kyungsoo asked looking around the silken sheets. Yixing grabbed the black device off the bedside table and handed it to him. “It’s here, don’t worry. What are you going to do?” he asked cautiously. Yixing knew very well the unpredictability of a newborn and how they are stronger than any other vampire in the first few months of their new lives. “I need to tell Jongin where I am, he must be worried sick” Kyungsoo muttered as he tried to unlock his phone. Everything was still strange to him. His vision, which used to be terrible, was now improved so much that he could see without his glasses. It was like watching full HD television but then even better. Every single detail was visible to Kyungsoo, but his body wasn’t used to his heightened senses yet so when the sound on the phone unlocking filled the room Kyungsoo dropped the device again to cover his ears. “Fuck. why is everything so loud” he muttered softly and closed his eyes whilst trying to will his body to get used to things.

Yixing leaned closer and grabbed Kyungsoo’s phone from the sheets ‘Hey’ Kyungsoo exclaimed and reached out to retrieve the device, but Yixing shook his head. “You can’t tell anyone from your old life. They need to think you’re dead” he explained and this time it was Kyungsoo who shook his head. “No, please not Jongin. He’s my best friend. I can’t live without him” Kyungsoo pleaded but Yixing wasn’t budging. This angered Kyungsoo immensely. He never asked to be turned and yet here he was with that selfish monster that wanted him to himself. Kyungsoo moved himself to the other side of the bed and got up, only now realising that he was in fact naked. “Where are my clothes” he grumbled getting angrier by the second. He felt the anger actually course through his veins heightening the already heightened senses and Kyungsoo thought his brain might explode with all the details it was registering. Only his brain wasn’t human anymore so it had no trouble registering all the things happening at the same time, Kyungsoo just didn’t know yet what to focus on first. Yixing pointed to a pile of clothes on a chair near the door and as he thought of moving closer to it, wanting to get out soon, he was already near the object. He steadied himself with one hand against the wall. What just happened? Yixing was beside him just as fast holding him up by his waist.

“Calm down. you’re overly sensitive because you just turned. It will get better” he explained and Kyungsoo shrugged him off. “Get off me you” he fumed and grabbed the clothes from the chair and made his way to the en suite bathroom. He quickly closed the door behind him and made his way to the mirror. He grabbed the marble sink and looked at his reflection. He still looked the same which allowed him to release a breath he had been holding. He realised that the action didn’t give him the relief it would as a human. The way the oxygen found its way into his lungs wasn’t a necessity to survive anymore but more a curious journey almost like a tickle. So, breathing wasn’t necessary but it could be done.. Kyungsoo could feel the anger still tingle hotly on his skin, how dare that bastard just turn him like that, with a crack he was holding a piece of the marble sink. Strength. A lot of it. He looked up at his own face again, he was the same apart from those two things, and the strange new colour of his eyes which were almost golden with a bright red line alongside half of it creating a little star at the bottom of it. It was beautiful and as Kyungsoo focused more and more on the different parts of his brain he realised that he could hear everything happening around him.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

Two people were still having sex somewhere near to the room, Yixing was humming to his phone in the other room, classical music was heard softly from what Kyungsoo thought was the other side of the house and someone was gulping and slurping on something. That’s when a smell overwhelmed Kyungsoo and he couldn’t barely stop himself from leaving the bathroom naked. He quickly got dressed and used the other door to exit into the hallway. The sounds he had heard before were even clearer now but all of it was drowned out by the overwhelming smell of blood and Kyungsoo had never felt thirstier in his life. He could feel all his senses fighting to get to what they were craving the most. Again the speeding of his limbs came unexpectedly and he steadied himself against a wall, now next to the room the smell came from.

Once Kyungsoo felt steady again he opened the door to the room only to hit straight in the face with the smell of freshly drawn blood. All his instincts turned to autopilot and he wasn’t in control of his body any longer. He could feel his brand new fangs punctuate his gums and bare themselves. He felt a hiss leave his body as he heard someone drink the blood he was craving. He saw two figures on the couch a woman with a small male in her lap, the male’s mouth was attached to her neck and before he realised Kyungsoo had thrown the man off and attached his own lips to the slender neck. The feeling of the blood entering him was better than anything Kyungsoo had experienced before, better than getting water after almost dying from thirst, better than the best orgasm he ever had. It seemed like his body was responding the same way.

“Slow down tiger, you’ll drain her” the man said. “As if you wouldn’t have done the same thing, Baekhyun” Yixing’s familiar voice joined them from the other side of the room. Kyungsoo could feel the life of the girl drain from her as he kept drinking. He couldn’t stop he wanted more and even when he let go of the empty and lifeless body he didn’t feel satisfied. He scanned the room in desperate search for more to quench his thirst.The two other boys were glaring at each other and for a brief second Kyungsoo wondered what had happened between the two but this was soon drowned out by the intense need to relieve himself of the thirst. The feeling was unlike anything else. It was almost as if there was a cement layer going down his throat that caught fire and the only thing easing the pain was blood.

He charged towards Baekhyun grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the ground. Kyungsoo was slightly surprised by the amount of strength he had and decided to use his speeding ability deliberately now by pushing the male against the nearest wall and locking him there. “Give. Me. More” he demanded but the male only showed a sly smile. The rim around his pupils turned bright red and Kyungsoo recognised it, because he had seen the same pattern in his own eyes. “Let me go you filthy newborn before I snap your neck” Baekhyun demanded calmly and Kyungsoo had no control over his body as he let go of the smaller man. Baekhyun looked at him intently, the red line still colouring his eyes. Kyungsoo felt his limbs turn heavy and was forced onto his knees. He tried to fight the feeling with every inch of strength he had but nothing was working. Kyungsoo was now on his knees before the small man. Whose grin had gotten a whole lot wider.

Baekhyun huffed “Our little newborn has a lot to learn about who’s in charge here” he announced as he walked around the boy on his knees tracing his shoulders with the tips of his fingers. Kyungsoo huffed, finally giving into the invisible force that was holding him back. For some weird reason he was half hard and he begged for the two boys not to notice anything, especially not the man who was using some invisible force to keep him on his knees, exposed and vulnerable. Luck wasn’t on Kyungsoo’s side as the small man let out a mocking chuckle. “Look at your little pet Yixing, already half hard for me. Bet you don’t have this effect on him” Baekhyun mocked and Kyungsoo clearly saw the anger in Yixing’s eyes. “Let him go Baekhyun, I’ll take care of him” Yixing urged but Baekhyun’s grin only got wider.

“Get out of the room Yixing. I need to teach this little plaything a little lesson in respect” Baekhyun softly grabbed Kyungsoo’s chin forcing the boy to look up at him as Yixing left the room. Kyungsoo had never felt more betrayed in his life. How could he just leave him there like this? “What should we do with you little man?” Baekhyun tutted tracing the boy’s lower lip with his thumb. “So soft, yet such a nuisance” he mused and Kyungsoo heaved a stuttering breath. How could this absurd scene of him on his knees get him so turned on? Baekhyun smiled down at him the shape of his eyes turning to little crescents and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his body. Why the hell was he so turned on by something that angered him only seconds ago.

“Now be a good little slut and sit your pretty ass down on that chair” Baekhyun pointed at the chair on the far end of the room. Kyungsoo knew that if he got up that his state of arousal would be clearly visible in the loose fitting sweatpants he got from Yixing. Yet it was like his body had no choice but to obey the request. He stumbled up and made his way towards the chair. “Legs spread” Baekhyun demanded as he eyed the boner in Kyungsoo’s pants. Baekhyun was right behind him as Kyungsoo sat down in the chair. Once he sat down Baekhyun hovered over him looking him straight in the eyes. Kyungsoo recognised the red line in his eyes again. “No matter what happens, you will not move” Baekhyun commanded and Kyungsoo felt the invisible force hold him down in the chair.

He had now gotten used to the feeling, being suppressed by it before so he obeyed the demand and the uncomfortable feeling disappeared. So Baekhyun’s demands needed to be obeyed, simple. Baekhyun moved away from Kyungsoo’s face and started pacing around him explaining things as he oozed dominance. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but get even more turned on. Maybe the reason was that he had just turned but it seemed like he lost all sense of self control he used to have. “Now lesson one of newborn vampire lore” Baekhyun announced as he had turned around Kyungsoo standing in front of him again. “Respect your Elders” the demand was emphasised by Baekhyun’s foot between Kyungsoo’s thighs. “I said. Legs spread” a demand was clear and Kyungsoo felt the invisible force pulling his legs apart leaving him open and vulnerable and still very hard in front of Baekhyun. The foot that had wedged itself between his thighs now had free way to settle onto Kyungsoo’s crotch. A moan left his mouth and Baekhyun laughed loudly.

“Look at this little slut, so needy for me already” he chuckled and all Kyungsoo could think of was how embarrassingly close he was to cumming already. Kyungsoo closed his eyes trying to regain some momentum and to will his dick down. “Open your eyes sweetheart” it wasn’t really a demand like before so Kyungsoo could’ve ignored the request, but seeing the state he already had him in he decided it was best to do as he was told. So he opened his eyes and looked straight into Baekhyun’s emerald ones. The red line still strikingly visible. After massaging the area roughly for a while the foot was removed and Kyungsoo took the opportunity to catch his breath and try to will his erection away by any non-arousing thoughts he could muster.

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

“So, our little student baby is joining our gang now” Baekhyun mused lightly moving back and forth before Kyungsoo. “It’s not like I chose to be this really” Kyungsoo retaliated with an uncomfortable grunt feeling a little irritated for getting the blame of this. “Oh he’s feisty, I like it. Now listen, Kyungsoo, was it?” Kyungsoo nodded cautiously “Yixing created you because he hates me and he thinks that having you there would help him get rid of that feeling. It won’t. So don’t feel pressured by him okay?” Baekhyun smiled and Kyungsoo was a little startled by change in behaviour by the older creature. “Uh, okay. Thanks I guess? What happened between you two” Kyungsoo asked wanting to bite his tongue for being too curious. Baekhyun just chuckled lightly.

“That’s a story for another time.” He answered “Now, I still need to finish teaching you your lesson” He moved back to stand in front of Kyungsoo’s chair who was still sitting there with his legs spread and a full hard on. Baekhyun traced a line down Kyungsoo’s chest with his pointy finger and Kyungsoo could feel his dick twitch at the action. “Please” he muttered in a desperate attempt to get some relief. Baekhyun laughed maniacally at the action and Kyungsoo was sure the boy would leave him there alone and fully hard. Yet the boy leaned forward placing his lips against the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Just come for me pretty boy” he whispered and Kyungsoo could feel his body responding as he jerked against the invisible restrictions feeling the cum spurt from his dick inside his pants. Baekhyun just laughed at the scene and Kyungsoo’s cheeks would’ve probably reddened if it wasn’t for the fact that he was technically dead. He had never felt so humiliated in his life. He came untouched, creaming his pants, from someone just whispering in his ears. “You can leave now, but I’d suggest you change your pants as vampires are attracted to the smell of semen and will jump you like a pack of horny dogs” and with that Baekhyun turned around and left the room, not caring one bit about the drained bodies littering the floor. Kyungsoo finally moved his stiff limbs and made his way back to the room where he first woke up, taking a quick shower and ridding himself of the stained clothes before hiding himself under the covers.


	2. The Chase and The Chaser

It had been a risk, maybe one of the biggest risks Kyungsoo had taken in his ever so short life. Right after Jongin dropped the text that it was unfair of his boyfriend to keep him home he realised that his best friend was right, and Yixing had no right to keep him from seeing his best friend. Now in the two weeks that he had been a vampire he had learned that the sun wasn’t very pleasant for his skin. It didn’t hurt him necessarily but it would drain him of his energy rather quickly. So he packed his skin in layers of clothing, luckily for him the weather was matching the necessity of the layers as well so it wouldn’t look weird. 

He felt happy to finally be in control over his vampire speed and was able to do it stealthily as well now. The idea of leaving popped into his head and before Yixing would realise what he was up to he would already be half way there. He ignored the messages popping up on his screen. It was Yixing, he seemed of have finally realised the plan the Kyungsoo had come up with. Kyungsoo was pulled out by an all too familiar voice calling out his name.

Kyungsoo ran into his best friend’s arms. He had missed the warmth of them more than he realised before. He now fully felt the power of how much his life had changed in such a short time. Jongin’s hair was shorter than he remembered and he ruffled it playfully. “You got a haircut without me you douche” he mentioned jokingly and Jongin smiled apologetically “Yeah, sorry. You were MIA and it was getting way too long”. Kyungsoo pulled his friend into a hug again, wanting to savor every second of it. He knew this had to be their last meeting. He couldn’t let his very human best friend get involved in this mess. 

“What happened to your eyes?” Jongin finally commented after Kyungsoo let go of him. Kyungsoo tried to hide his face from his best friend, afraid the younger might catch on. He had always been a bit dumb but Kyungsoo wanted to be careful anyways. “Eh, yeah got these cool contacts and forgot to take them out, I guess” he lied quickly a small wave of guilt coursing through his body. He had never lied to his best friend before but dragging him into this, however much he wanted to, could be dangerous for both of them. There had been a brief moment in time when Jongin and Kyungsoo dated but they quickly found they were better off as friends than lovers. Jongin was his first ever boyfriend and now Yixing was his second one. Kyungsoo wasn’t really the type for relationships but he realised quickly that life as a vampire could get really lonely.

They walked inside the cafe and started talking like nothing had changed at all. Kyungsoo let himself bask in the feeling for a while, knowing all too well that it wouldn’t last and he would have to say goodbye to his best friend soon, with only him knowing it was their final goodbye. It might have been selfish of Kyungsoo to run back to his best friend and maybe Yixing had been right saying everyone in his old life needed to think he was dead. Yet he couldn’t seem to let go of Jongin. Before he was a vampire Jongin had been his entire world, which is probably why they thought for a moment they were in love with each other. Kyungsoo fully enjoyed Jongin’s stories about a school he wasn’t ever going to go to anymore.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Chanyeol grunted loudly as he got in his car. He had figured Kyungsoo’s friend would be at the same university as him and thus they would probably meet somewhere close to it. The only thing on his side was that Kyungsoo and Yixing had had so much sex that the boy would still smell freshly of it. Human noses would rarely pick up the scent, only maybe right after it had happened but the smell of sex between vampires was very distinguishable. Chanyeol parked his car at the university and started walking around. Within five minutes he picked up Kyungsoo’s scent and followed it to a small cafe just outside university grounds.  

Something made him stop on his journey inside. He had watched the newborn from afar for the past week, but this had been the first time he saw the boy genuinely smile. Even around Yixing his smile seemed reserved but here with his human friend Kyungsoo seemed comfortable and dare he say, happy. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but he would be damned if he’d let a newborn ruin his reputation a few days into his transformation. He also remembered that he hadn’t yet declared the boy a member of the Emerald line to the Kumiho. He hated facing his brothers because it was always a painful reminder of what had happened not only to their parents, but a few of their siblings as well. Those scars were still very painful for Chanyeol.

He opened the door to the Cafe and made a beeline to the table of the two boys. Kyungsoo spotted him before he arrived at the table but returned his attention back to his friend again. “Kyungsoo, we have to go” Chanyeol bellowed but Kyungsoo simply rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not coming with you Chanyeol, I don’t care. I’m here with my friend whom I haven’t seen in a long time. Please leave” Kyungsoo didn’t even look at him as he spewed the words to Chanyeol. Chanyeol could feel the anger tingle under his skin. He had always been short tempered but this newborn had already spilled his cards that time he bit Chanyeol in the woods. He balled his hand into a fist trying to calm himself in the process.

“I’ll ask nicely just once more” Chanyeol warned and Kyungsoo took a deep mocking breath in, as if he’d brace himself to fight back whatever Chanyeol would say. This irritated the true blood. “Can you please come back with me to the house, there’s some unfinished things to do”. Chanyeol tried to sound calm and sweet but it sounded bitter and needy. Surprisingly it wasn’t Kyungsoo who spoke back to him, but the human. “I don’t care if he’s your boyfriend, you don’t get to tell him what to do. So if he doesn’t want to come he doesn’t want to come” Jongin turned towards Chanyeol and the True blood had to give it to him for being so brave. Until he fully realised what the boy had said. 

“Boyfriend? That filthy newborn is not my boyfriend” Chanyeol fumed. “n-newborn?” the boy retaliated. fuck. The reason he had for getting Kyungsoo was the exact thing he was doing himself right now. He sighed wrecking his brain to try and find a way out of this. “That’s what we call everyone who is new to our home” he tried and saw that Kyungsoo threw him a questioning look. “Kyungsoo and I are not boyfriends” Chanyeol explained, though he had to admit that he wasn’t completely opposed to the term, he shook his head to free himself of the brief daydream. “I’m his… eh… Landlord. Yes, I’m his landlord” he concluded looking at the boy pleadingly to help him out. 

“I was about to tell you I moved house because of financial issues, but well I guess Chanyeol beat me to it” Kyungsoo added and Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. ‘Maybe not all newborns were bad’ he thought. Chanyeol looked at the boy again, intently this time. “Kyungsoo, you need to come with me now” he repeated once more but calmer and more determined now. Yet Kyungsoo wouldn’t budge. “I’ll be home later Chanyeol, I promise, now please let me have some time with my friend” He replied gesturing towards the boy in front of him. Chanyeol almost snapped then. Confused that his compulsion wasn’t working he was left speechless. “fine” he muttered eventually and stormed out of the cafe.

º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders when Jongin looked at him questioningly. “So he wasn’t your boyfriend?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo shook his head and pulled a sour face. “No thanks, I’ll pass on that one thanks” he commented and Jongin’s jaw fell slack. “Are you kidding me right now Soo?” he gasped and Kyungsoo finally looked up from his coffee to look at his best friend’s shocked face. “What?” he mumbled and Jongin slowly closed his mouth before speaking “He’s literally sex on legs dude, don’t tell me you never thought about it. I won’t believe you” Kyungsoo looked at his best friend with new eyes. He knew Jongin was anything but innocent but he had never so loudly voiced his thirst towards Kyungsoo. “I haven’t thought about it yet Jongin, but if you want to be my guest” he commented jokingly as he gestured the way Chanyeol had left only seconds ago. 

“Don’t mind if I do” Jongin replied and got up to go after Kyungsoo’s new housemate. It took a few seconds for Kyungsoo to realise what was happening and he stormed out after Jongin, almost catching up with him with his vampire speed until he realised that normal people don’t have that and he was forced to slow down. Fuck he was getting away. Kyungsoo took his chance and sped up grabbing Jongin by his waist and pulling him into an alley. He couldn’t let him go with Chanyeol, not when the vampire was in such a foul mood, he would surely kill his best friend if only to spite Kyungsoo. 

He pressed his best friend against the wall and covered his mouth to keep him from screaming. Once he felt like the boy had gotten past the worst of the shock he let go of his mouth so the boy could speak. “What the fuck was that Kyungsoo” he said in a soft voice the fear clearly audible and Kyungsoo felt guilty for having to lie to his best friend. “It’s just…” Kyungsoo started but Jongin saw right through it. “Don’t play with me Kyungsoo. I know I may not be the smartest around, but I goddamn know when something is up with my best friend” he panted the emotions clearly audible in his voice now and Kyungsoo looked at him apologetically. 

“I wish I could tell you, Bear, I really do” he replied softly but Jongin shrugged him off. “No. You don’t get to keep secrets from me. We are best friends. We never kept any secrets”. Tears were now streaming down the boy’s face and Kyungsoo looked away feeling the sting of his own tears in his eyes. Jongin was right, they had never lied to each other. ever. Kyungsoo sighed, maybe he should tell him, if only to make him stay away. “I changed Jongin” Kyungsoo started and Jongin let out a mocking sound “No shit Sherlock” he commented and Kyungsoo realised he couldn’t beat around the bush any longer. “I died” he dropped and Jongin looked at him confused. “I know that if someone dies they can’t talk back anymore Kyungsoo, stop fucking lying to me” he fumed crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Kyungsoo could feel the boy slip from his grip. Whatever he was about to tell Jongin would probably drive them apart forever. Maybe it was for the best. Jongin wouldn’t fit in a world of vampires. He wouldn’t survive and Kyungsoo couldn’t watch him every second of the day, let alone being able to control himself any longer than whatever brief meeting they were having right now. His throat was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the subtle flesh of Jongin’s neck. Yet he held himself back. The sound of his blood pumping being an indicator of how alive he was and that if Kyungsoo were to give in that it would fade forever. 

“I died, and came back Jongin. Do you remember the chapter about vampires in my biology course” Kyungsoo tried to explain calmly and Jongin nodded his eyes growing wider with the second. “I am that now. Yixing he was. He is one of them and he turned me” Kyungsoo explained. “Bullshit” Jongin whimpered. “He’s right” a deep voice came from behind and Kyungsoo turned around lightening fast pushing his best friend behind him in a motion of protection. Before him stood Chanyeol again and Kyungsoo sneered at him showing his fangs. “Oh my god. You were right” Jongin uttered softly. Probably too soft for humans to hear but both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol heard crystal clear. 

Chanyeol grunted. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done now Kyungsoo? Do you realise how destructive this could be for us? If the Kumiho find out they could kill us all” Kyungsoo felt the now familiar pang of guilt course through him. He hadn’t actually thought about what his behaviour would mean for the rest of the household. It’s been so strange for Kyungsoo to adapt to having to live with so many people in one house. Most of them had been really kind and caring towards Kyungsoo but he had avoided Baekhyun ever since that first day and never rarely even saw Chanyeol around the house. 

“I’m sorry” Kyungsoo mumbled feeling very small and not only because of Chanyeol’s towering height. “Can I at least take him home?” he asked softly and dared to look up at the true blood. If they hadn’t started their relationship off the worst possible way with Kyungsoo biting him, he might have realised how handsome Chanyeol was sooner. Chanyeol hummed in approval of Kyungsoo’s request “Just compel him to forget everything afterwards. You remember how to do it?” Chanyeol added and Kyungsoo nodded. He hadn’t been the best at compulsion but he was sure he was good enough to make his friend forget what he exposed. On the way to Jongin’s apartment they told him everything, Chanyeol filling the blanks that Kyungsoo knew nothing of yet.

Once they arrived at the apartment Kyungsoo stopped Jongin in his tracks and looked him straight in the eye. A part of him didn’t want to do this. He wanted his best friend to remember and he wanted to have someone outside this crazy world that he could vent to. Yet he also knew that Jongin’s safety meant more to him. So he said the words he needed to say, he told Jongin to forget everything he heard today and to think that Kyungsoo had been killed in an accident. He could feel the tears sting his own eyes as he saw the recognition disappear from Jongin’s eyes. He burdened his best friend with the knowledge of him being dead to keep him safe but more than anything he wanted to turn back and hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright and they would make it work. 

Kyungsoo ran away from the scene. He couldn’t watch Jongin return to his life that would now forever be without Kyungsoo. He could now officially never go back to his old life again and he wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. He stopped a few blocks away as he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing and they were blurring his vision, which wasn’t a good option when running at inhuman speeds. Though a collision wouldn’t kill him it would be inconvenient and even more so when a human would see. He heaved deep breaths trying to calm himself down but because of his newborn state his emotions were still heightened and it felt like the literal end of the world. Suddenly the world turned dark as a body embraced his. He felt arms circle around him and a hand rub his back softly. “I’m sorry. I know it hurts” He couldn’t see his face but he recognised the voice to be Chanyeol’s. As much as he didn’t want to Kyungsoo let himself fall apart in Chanyeol’s embrace mourning the loss of his lifelong friend properly before he let Chanyeol take him home. 


	3. Lesson two: Don't mess with things that aren't your business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter to the twitter AU by @cbexot9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a really intense chapter for me to write. People who know my RL situation might understand. I'm sorry if this is too intense for you. Please proceed with caution as the scene is explicitly described.
> 
> TW// Mentions and description of suicide

Kyungsoo wandered back to his own room which had been the one furthest back from Chanyeol’s library. Yet Kyungsoo didn’t mind the walk in the midst of night. Though vampires didn’t need any sleep it was usually quiet in house as everyone kept to themselves mostly. Kyungsoo decides to check up on Baekhyun anyways even though he told him to ‘not mind it’ when he mentioned he was still stuck with Chanyeol. Frankly Kyungsoo didn’t feel stuck anymore in the library if anything he felt like he was growing closer to Chanyeol who was much different than people painted him to be. 

He stopped in front of Baekhyun’s door. The smell of blood not immediately ringing any alarm bells as Baekhyun often brought his food home to finish. He listened closely but all he could hear was faint ragged breathing. Curiosity made him open the door. Kyungsoo was shocked at the scene. Blood was sprayed everywhere the floor, walls and even some one the ceiling. Near the giant king size bed was a lifeless body and Kyungsoo recognised him. It was Heechul. Baekhyun had been bringing the human over more and more. Chirping enthusiastically about how he would change him so they could be together forever. Kyungsoo looked around the room to locate the breathing he heard earlier.

He finally spotted a single foot holding a shiny leather shoe sticking out from behind the sofa.Kyungsoo knew it was Baekhyun as his fashion sense was unmatched by anyone in the house. He hurried over to the sofa and gasped at the sight. Baekhyun was laying on the floor. Eyes closed, covered in blood and a wooden stake in his heart with his slender fingers around it. Kyungsoo moved himself to Baekhyun side and very carefully lifted Baekhyun’s body off the floor. The boy winced. “Shhh it will be okay. I’m here” Kyungsoo whispered. Though he had no idea if things would actually be okay. 

The first thing he needed to do was remove the stake as the wood would be what would slowly poison Baekhyun to death. He read about ways to kill a vampire and knew that a white oak stake would kill them if placed in the heart correctly. If there wasn’t an instant death the vampire would be poisoned by the wood as long as it remained in the body. Kyungsoo pulled the stake out slowly apologising profusely whilst doing so. Baekhyun grunted loudly as the stake pulled out and grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist. “Heechul” he mumbled his voice thick with emotion. Kyungsoo shook his head, he didn’t need to go near the body to tell that the boy was dead. Tears filled Baekhyun’s eyes and flowed over to his cheeks as he winced in pain once more before losing consciousness. 

Kyungsoo placed a hand over the wound applying pressure. This was something he hadn’t learned whilst being a vampire but he already learned this during his studies. He closed his eyes trying to stay calm and figure out what to do next. He opened his eyes again when he felt his hands warm up and a soft yellow light emit from them. When the light faded he slowly lifted his hands to see what had happened. The tear of the stake was still very visible in Baekhyun’s shirt but his wound had healed completely. Kyungsoo was flabbergasted by the event and backed himself away from Baekhyun, who was still unconscious, looking at his hands. He had never read anything about vampires having special powers apart from extra strength and thirst when they were newborns. 

Kyungsoo got pulled from his confusion by Baekhyun calling out his name. “Soo? What happened?” he mumbled his voice sounding broken pulling directly at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings. “I was about to ask you the same thing” he whispered back trying to keep his voice calm and level. “Yixing” Baekhyun whispered as he lifted himself off the ground softly touching the place that held a giant wound just seconds ago. Kyungsoo couldn’t look at him yet, he was still staring at his hands. “I- Yixing-” Baekhyun’s slender body started to heave with soft sobs, and finally Kyungsoo was able to let go of his shock to help Baekhyun. He helped the True blood off the floor and walked them over to the bed and sat at the end of it. A soft gasp left Baekhyun’s body as he saw the lifeless body of Heechul. Kyungsoo got up and got a sheet to place over the body before returning to Baekhyun holding his small frame against his own wrapping his arms around him and softly rubbing the boy’s back.

After the boy calmed down Kyungsoo tried again “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked softly looking at the boy’s face. He almost looked like a baby with red puffy eyes and an adorable pout. He looked up at Kyungsoo and nodded slowly. He took a shaky breath to calm himself down more and wiped his tears. His voice was thick with emotion when he spoke and for a while Kyungsoo though he was going to sob again but Baekhyun kept his composure. He told Kyungsoo how Yixing had texted him after their break up. Told him how he had told Yixing that he wanted to turn Heechul but that Yixing was against it. 

So Baekhyun said he waited a few days to make sure that changing Heechul was what he really wanted. He did really want to change Heechul but Yixing couldn’t deal with it. Yixing showed up out of nowhere just as Baekhyun had started to drink from Heechul. He just stood there waiting for Baekhyun to fuck up, but Baekhyun didn’t. He stopped drinking and he felt so proud doing so. But Yixing couldn’t stand the sight and broke the boys neck right in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun had then started screaming at Yixing telling him he had already taken everything away from him and now he also took the last thing Baekhyun cared about. Baekhyun get screaming and hitting and then compelled Yixing to go back to his room and stay there for three days. Baekhyun cried and cried and cried until he couldn’t anymore. He lost the two people left that meant anything to him on the same night. Baekhyun told him that he then texted him hoping that he might bring some light into the situation but when Kyungsoo had told him that he was still busy Baekhyun had lost all hope. 

“I just… I just wanted to die. I didn’t want to be this monster anymore. I didn’t want to keep losing everything I touch” Baekhyun said as Kyungsoo felt the guilt course through his body again, giving himself a mental note to never ignore a cry for help ever again. “I’m sorry” Kyungsoo said knowing fully well that those words would never be enough to heal the damage inside Baekhyun. “It’s not your fault” Baekhyun explained “I’ve ruined a lot of lives. Maybe I deserve this” he concluded and Kyungsoo felt the panic rise to his throat. He knew these were empty threats right now but he couldn’t forget the sight of the stake in Baekhyun’s heart. “Did you-- yourself?” Kyungsoo asked not able to form the full sentence. Baekhyun just nodded tears filling his eyes again. “I thought it would be best to disappear, you know” he said tears staining his face once more “to not be a burden any longer”

Kyungsoo then realised he could do something. “Hey, Hey. Look at me” he demanded tilting Baekhyun’s chin up to meet his gaze “You are not a burden. Don’t ever say that. You have as much value to this world as anyone else” he spoke sternly not letting any of Baekhyun’s insecurities slip past. “For a vampire you’re awfully lot like a human. People make mistakes Baekhyun, it’s normal. It might not change right away but I can promise you that in time, things will get better if you’re willing to work for it” he wiped a tear from Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun swallowed visibly licking his lips. “Yeah you’re right I guess” he mumbled and Kyungsoo smiled “Don’t guess, trust” he replied as Baekhyun placed his own hands over the hands covering his face. He pulled in close and placed his lips on Kyungsoo’s. 

Kyungsoo was a bit startled by the move and didn’t know how to react at first. It was a very natural reaction to seek affection after such a traumatic experience but they both knew this was not what either of them wanted. So Kyungsoo softly pushed Baekhyun away. “Baekhyun” he simply said the name holding all meaning on its own and Baekhyun knew as well. “I know, I know. I just wanted to see what he saw. Maybe have what you two had” he mumbled shyly and Kyungsoo tucked the boy’s head under his chin pulling him just a little closer. “What Yixing and I had wasn’t real Baekhyun. It was just a distraction. He loves you, very much. Maybe too much. I don’t know what happened between you but I do know that your love for each other runs deeper than any love I have ever seen” Kyungsoo reassured Baekhyun. A comfortable silence filled the room as Kyungsoo continued to hold Baekhyun. It was strange suddenly being this close to the man who humiliated him a few weeks ago. Yet Kyungsoo didn’t mind the change in their relationship. 

“Now, can we talk about what the hell it was that you did?” Baekhyun exclaimed after a while letting go of Kyungsoo’s embrace. it was like he had been reliving the moments just like Kyungsoo had done and finally remembered what had happened. Kyungsoo looked down at his hands, turning them around. “I have absolutely no idea. I just know that I applied pressure on your wound, thinking of my first aid course and what I was supposed to do in a life or death situation and suddenly my hands grew hot and started glowing and before I knew it you were all healed up” Kyungsoo started talking faster and faster as he relived the story as well. Baekhyun smiled a little and Kyungsoo looked at him with questioning eyes.

“I think this might have something to do with you being special. I had ideas of it while you were in transition, because it took way longer than normal, but now I’m pretty sure there’s something that connects you to the supernatural, like even before you were turned” Baekhyun explained which made them both sit up a little straighter. “Maybe, we should, eh Investigate then?” Kyungsoo suggested timidly and Baekhyun nodded eagerly before pouting. “I’m not allowed in Chanyeol’s library though” he explained which made Kyungsoo laugh. He looked like a kicked puppy and when Kyungsoo reassured him that he would take all the necessary information from the library, his face light up like a christmas tree. 

“We’ll be like Holmes and Watson, solving mysteries all around” Baekhyun chirped, his mood definitely back up again. Kyungsoo sighed in relief, glad the worst was over now. “Just one mystery for now though” Kyungsoo clarified which made Baekhyun grin at him widely “Alright Watson. Let’s get this bread” Kyungsoo cringed inwardly. “I can’t believe you actually just said “Let’s get this bread” in a Sherlock Holmes reference” Kyungsoo complained as he ruffled the boy’s hair before standing up to leave for his own room. Baekhyun grabbed his wrist before he could go. “Please, can you stay with me tonight. I just don’t want to be alone right now” he almost whispered and Kyungsoo nodded. He then noticed the dead body again. “Let’s bury him first” he suggested and Baekhyun nodded taking Kyungsoo’s outstretched hand.


	4. Christmas for Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day filled with celebrations and surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to every single one of my readers. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I lost the soft after Gayo DaeJun today and it took me a while to get it back. Hope you'll still enjoy it.

Chanyeol finished texting Kyungsoo. He knew very well that only female vampires that were created and not turned could get pregnant and that they could only be impregnated by a human. It happened a few times in their history. After his sister had suddenly gotten pregnant their world got shaken. Nobody knew what to do as it had never happened before. Pregnancy with vampires is complicated and painful. They need around the clock care, they need to eat human food as well as drink blood and as the pregnancy progresses they need more and more of it. The baby doesn’t get a natural birth either but ‘eats’ its way out of the womb, which is incredibly painful for the mother even though she will heal naturally afterwards.

Unexpectedly, the male babies are always human and have to be turned by their parents eventually. This is the opposite for female born half bloods who are vampiric from birth and can get pregnant themselves as well. The females grow until they’re twenty-one and then they stop aging like any other vampire. Chanyeol missed his sister more than anything. They had been really close until the hunters took her. That was the last Chanyeol had seen of her. He learned that Baekhyun had been responsible for their exposure. Luckily for them the hunters cared more about the creature that could bear a child than they did about them. So they took the child and fled. Far, far away.

Chanyeol continued daydreaming as he wandered down the aisles of the store. Baekhyun had made up his mind about celebrating Christmas with everyone and Chanyeol agreed. He even tried contacting Yixing to see if he wanted to join their festivities but the boy had not answered any of his texts or calls. He figured that after the suspension he must want some space. He felt bad about having to suspend Yixing. Yes, killing Heechul was a bad thing but he had been right about Baekhyun failing more often than not in creating vampires and the mess was always left for Chanyeol to clean up.

Chanyeol picked up a few different boxes of cologne but realised quick enough that those wouldn’t do anything for him. Vampires had a naturally alluring scent so no need for cheap perfumes. He realised that with all the time they had spend together he had not really gotten to know the newborn. Not that he really wanted to, because he was in fact still a newborn and didn’t understand the vampire world enough yet. Yet he was so quiet and composed so unlike the impulsive nature of a newborn. It was like he was newborn into an ancient vampire soul. He didn’t have the knowledge but his instincts were natural without having to be taught.

He wandered around the shopping mall for another few hours trying to wreck his brain on what to give to the newborn. Baekhyun had told everyone outside of the group chat that they should all get a present for Kyungsoo so he can really experience the joy of Christmas to the fullest. Chanyeol didn’t like Christmas very much as it was a constant reminder of how far apart and broken their family was. Baekhyun always wanted to celebrate Christmas. A group of Christmas Carol singers started their version of Carol of the Bells right next to Chanyeol, pulling him from his daydreaming. Chanyeol realised that he had no idea what to get Kyungsoo.

He was about to give up when he walked past a small bookstore that showed a big copy of the history of the world in pictures in its window. Chanyeol knew that the one in the shop wasn’t a good present for Kyungsoo as he probably already memorised the whole of it. Yet seeing the book did give him enough inspiration to get Kyungsoo the perfect gift and Chanyeol walked home contently catching himself humming along with the Christmas Carols. Maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

 

When Chanyeol got home the whole house was decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments and he even spotted a giant Christmas tree in their living room. He smiled, Baekhyun was going all out now that he was given full permission to celebrate the holiday and Chanyeol had to admit that he didn’t mind as much thinking about how happy Kyungsoo would be with the gift Chanyeol had for him. He quickly made his way to his library to prepare it.

Soon Baekhyun called everyone to the dining room. The sight was magical. The whole room was decorated in soft white decorations and twinkling fairy lights. The table was filled with food. Now vampires didn’t really need human food but meat, especially raw ones, were a delicacy. Kyungsoo walked in last in a Christmas sweater displaying a penguin wearing a Christmas hat. Anyone else would have looked ridiculous in it but it suit Kyungsoo very well and by the grin on Baekhyun’s face Chanyeol could tell that his brother helped him find it. Kyungsoo looked at the food and pulled a disgusted face much to the offence of Baekhyun. 

“It just doesn’t look that appetizing, can’t we just go hunting?” Kyungsoo asked pointing at the food. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “No, Soo this is your first Christmas. We need to do it right” but the newborn wasn’t going to give in that easily. “It’s my first Christmas, but also my first Christmas as a vampire, can we please start acting like we are” he pleaded but Baekhyun wasn’t going to let his dream be taken away that easily. “We’ll get you the raw deer then whilst everyone else enjoys the food like normal  _ vampires _ do as well” Baekhyun concluded and turned around to end the discussion leaving behind a pouting Kyungsoo.

After dinner, where even Kyungsoo ate the raw deer diligently, they moved to the living room. There the giant Christmas tree was displayed and decorated in a rainbow colour scheme. At the very top of the tree was a cut out star with text on it. It read “for the gays” and Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s referencing. They all sat down with their glasses of wine left over from dinner and Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo’s unsteadiness.

“Watch it. Alcohol has double the effect on vampires” he unintentionally winked at Kyungsoo realising what he did only when a blush crept up Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he mumbled a short okay before sitting down next to him. Baekhyun insisted on them exchanging gifts first. Everyone had bought one gift for Kyungsoo and it seemed Kyungsoo had done the same for everyone else. Chanyeol was handed a small package by the boy who moved away shyly after giving it to him. “I hope this is the correct one, if not we can exchange it for a different one” he muttered softly which spiked Chanyeol’s curiosity immensely. He ripped the paper off to find a CD in his hands “All your favourite classics” it read on the front and Chanyeol smiled widely. It seemed like he wasn’t as mysterious to the newborn as he had hoped to be because he had immediately found out his weakness was music. 

“Thank you Kyungsoo, it’s perfect” he complimented and Kyungsoo grinned widely at the reaction. “Now let me repay you with a gift of my own” Chanyeol continued grabbing the package he so carefully prepared before. He wrapped it in golden paper, to go with Kyungsoo’s eyes, and even put a ribbon on it. Kyungsoo took the present from his hands his eyes filled with curiosity of the contents. He looked up at Chanyeol as if to ask permission to really unpack it and Chanyeol nodded encouragingly. Kyungsoo ripped the paper off and his eyes grew wider. “Vampire lore, from then till now” he read out loud as the realisation sunk in. 

This was one of Chanyeol’s own books. It had been in his library for years and he knew it by heart front to back. So he figured that it would be the perfect gift to give to a newborn vampire. Kyungsoo suddenly pulled Chanyeol into a hug to show his appreciation. “Thank you Chanyeol. This means a lot” he whispered only for Chanyeol to hear and Chanyeol could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to casually take a sip of his wine, pretending like that very public display of affection didn’t just happen.

Naturally Baekhyun one-upped Chanyeol’s gift by giving Kyungsoo a vile of Golden Blood. There are 35 different kinds of blood types, the AOB being the most well known ones. Golden Blood is the rarest type of blood out there and there are only 44 people known alive with this type of blood. It is golden because it could be used as blood for any type of blood transfusion. But for vampires it was the most deliciously honey like substance out there. It was very addictive and incredibly expensive. Which is why Baekhyun only gave him a single vile. Kyungsoo had no idea the treasure he was holding until Baekhyun explained the whole story. After the story they continued playing games and unwrapping gifts, much like the Christmases in all the stories and Chanyeol didn’t regret saying yes to this proposal at all. 

Kyungsoo felt how the light buzz of alcohol ran through his body. Chanyeol was right that alcohol worked its power twice as much as with humans as this was only Kyungsoo’s second drink. Most of the rest in the group were a lot further ahead than him, and by the looks of it weren’t unaffected by the effects either. Junmyeon slurred his speech as he tried to explain something to Jongdae while he slumped against Minseok’s chest who played with his boyfriend’s hair affectionately. Out of all of them Minseok seemed to be holding his liquor the best. Though his cheeks were rozy and his eyes half lidded he seemed composed and in control. Kyungsoo was slightly bothered by Sehun draping himself over Chanyeol’s lap. He thought that with the gift he had gotten him, Kyungsoo would mean a little more to him than Sehun. Yet Chanyeol, who was quite drunk himself, let it happen as Sehun grinded down on him nibbling at his neck. Kyungsoo looked away quickly unable to stop the wave of jealousy coursing through his body.

When the doorbell rang he was a little too eager to be the one answering it, wanting to get out of the room at all costs. As he walked through the long corridor towards the front door he tried to sober himself up enough to answer the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming” he shouted as the sound of the bell filled the hallways a few more times. He took a deep breath to steady himself before slowly opening the large wooden front door.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo exclaimed in surprise “What are you doing here?” the question lingered in the air and Kyungsoo saw immediately that the man before him wasn’t the friend he grew up with. He had dyed his hair silver and his whole demeanor screamed maturity. Somewhere deep inside Kyungsoo there was a feeling of pride, seeing his friend so confident and independent. His eyes moved over to the pluche teddy bear the man was holding. When Jongin noticed he held it up to Kyungsoo and pressed the toy against his chest. “Merry Christmas, vampire” he commented and Kyungsoo felt his heart drop.

“H-How?” was the only word Kyungsoo was able to form in this strange situation. His former best friend took a deep breath before answering “I’ll tell you if you let me inside” he cocked an eyebrow curious what his vampire friend would answer. Kyungsoo stepped aside to let his friend in and slowly closed the door behind him. He opened his mouth to ask his friend again, but Jongin already started explaining.

“My family…” He started off and shook his head as if those words weren’t the right ones “I stem from a long line of Vampire Hunters” the information hung heavily in the air and Kyungsoo could feel his instincts kick in. If he was a hunter, Kyungsoo had to get the hell away from him. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to kill you” Jongin announced and Kyungsoo let the breath he was holding escape in relief. “Why are you here then?” Kyungsoo asked not sure what his friend motive was to visit him out of the blue. Jongin cleared his throat before turning around to face Kyungsoo.

“Because, it’s Christmas and you are my friend” he simply concluded with a shy smile raising one arm to scratch the back of his neck. “What you said that day we met is something that stuck with me. I know you tried to compel me, but that’s what I was trying to explain before. I’m from a family of hunters which means vervain is part of my daily diet so compulsion doesn’t work on me.” The words came out of his friend’s mouth like word vomit and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at the glimpse of his old friend. Until he realised that Jongin was still very much human in a house full of drunk vampires.

“Jongin, I think you should leave” Kyungsoo concluded “Not because I don’t want you here” he explained quickly as he saw the pout grow on Jongin’s face “Jongin. You’re human and this house is filled with drunk vampires. Please. I’m begging you” Kyungsoo wailed desperately. He didn’t care that his friend knew about him or that his ancestors were vampire hunters. He cared about his friend surviving and with a house full of hungry vampires his chances were slim. “please” he pleaded once more as Jongin looked conflicted

“Please what?” a different voice sounded from the end of the corridor. A voice that Kyungsoo had grown all too familiar with over the past week. It was Chanyeol and Sehun following him like a shadow until Sehun layed eyes on Jongin and stopped in his tracks. It was so unnatural that even Chanyeol stopped to check on him. Kyungsoo stepped in front of his friend spreading his arms out in a protective manner. He didn’t care much about Sehun’s antics towards Chanyeol, even if they did make him a little jealous from time to time, but Sehun was not going to go anywhere near his friend. Kyungsoo raised his lips in a warning growl towards Sehun. Chanyeol stepped in between as well snapping Sehun out of his trance. Who was confused by the scene before him. “I… I wasn’t going to eat him” Sehun spoke innocently and Kyungsoo almost believed him, wasn’t it for his sleek way of shoving Chanyeol’s affection towards him in Kyungsoo’s face all the time.

“Then why were you staring like that?” Chanyeol asked the question burning on Kyungsoo’s lips. Sehun sighed and rolled his eyes. What a brat, Kyungsoo thought. “Don’t you have eyes? He’s fucking beautiful okay. I was stunned” Sehun explained pointing at Jongin for emphasis. “Can y’all not talk about me like I’m not here, thanks” Jongin jumped in and Kyungsoo looked at him. He had the same face of the friend he had always known but he felt like a completely different person and Kyungsoo was shocked. Again it was Chanyeol who took the lead in the conversation, being strangely polite towards something he usually considered food.

“Jongin, we appreciate you visiting Kyungsoo for the holidays but I strongly advise you to return at a later moment seeing as most of the vampiric crowd in here is quite drunk and might possibly want to make you their next meal. This is nothing against you” Chanyeol explained as he put his hands down in defence “It’s just our nature. I’ll make sure everyone feeds themselves before tomorrow afternoon, so you can return then and do whatever it was you came to do here tonight” Kyungsoo stood there shocked. He had never seen Chanyeol act so polite and formal before and he had to admit that it was kind of hot. Jongin hummed and nodded in acceptance. “I’ll return tomorrow afternoon then” he concluded and made his way out the door after giving Kyungsoo a little nod.

The newborn stood there speechless for another few minutes until Chanyeol pulled him out of it again “Are you okay?” he asked his voice much softer than before. Kyungsoo nodded unable to form any words yet as he let himself be guided back to the party. Arriving there Sehun was already talking about what had happened and how he seemingly had fallen in love with Jongin at first sight. Kyungsoo made a beeline for the liquor table and poured himself another drink unable to completely process what just happened yet.

 

The night continued with drinks and games and by the end of it Kyungsoo felt like he couldn’t walk properly anymore. He also kept stumbling on his words. He didn’t mind though because this first Christmas had been the best day of his life. Especially with the surprise visit from Jongin. The fact that the man had shown up to a house full of vampires, knowing that they were vampires gave Kyungsoo enough hope to believe that he didn’t really need to say goodbye to his friend after all. 

Chanyeol had shown Kyungsoo a strange sense of mercy when he allowed for Jongin to return the next day. Kyungsoo was certain he would make a big deal out of it and extend his punishment once more. Sehun on the other had had done a complete 180 turn since Jongin’s visit. He suddenly was very interested in Kyungsoo’s past life and especially his friendship with Jongin. He kept asking what kind of person Jongin was and hum approvingly when Kyungsoo answered the question. 

At some point Baekhyun had started crying about how he missed Yixing and demanded Chanyeol to bring him back this instant. Chanyeol sighed apologetically saying that rules are rules and that he has to day away for another week. This didn’t help as Baekhyun only started crying harder. Kyungsoo eventually calmed him down and he was now laying with his head in Kyungsoo’s lap the newborn playing with strands of his hair as he told Sehun stories about his childhood with Kim Jongin. After Kyungsoo had taken Baekhyun to his room he returned to the livingroom to announce his leave as well, but found only Chanyeol cleaning up. 

“I’ll clean it up in the morning” Kyungsoo said announcing his presence to the taller who merely continued cleaning “It’s okay, I don’t mind” Chanyeol mumbled continuing to gather empty cups to throw them in a black plastic bag. “Here, take the last of it” he said pouring the last bit of whiskey into a clean glass softly pushing it towards Kyungsoo. “Are you sure, I mean it’s your whiskey, did you even have some?” Kyungsoo asked unsure if drinking the beverage would be a wise decision. “I want you to have it” Chanyeol reassured with a now familiar warmth to his voice. This was reason enough for Kyungsoo to sit down and finish the amber coloured liquor.

He felt fine after he finished the drink in silence, secretly thanking whatever god vampires admired that he hadn’t done anything embarrassing while drunk. yet. Chanyeol seemed almost done washing up the dishes and Kyungsoo wanted to help him with the last of it. However, he was less fine after that last drink than he thought and stumbled forward grabbing whatever was closest for support, which happened to be Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol hadn’t expected the fall and was pulled down with Kyungsoo taking the bucket of soapy water down with him drenching them both in the soapy liquid. 

Chanyeol was the first to break the silence with his bouldering laugh. Kyungsoo hid his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Because he had to take the stupid drink, now they were both soaking wet and Kyungsoo wished the ground would eat him whole there and then. Chanyeol helped him up whilst still giggling a little at the action. Kyungsoo kept apologising saying he tripped over something but Chanyeol said it was okay every time whilst cleaning the water off the floor. 

Once the kitchen was clean Chanyeol looked at their drenched state and decided to call it a night. Kyungsoo was about to wobble off to his room when he felt an arm slip around his waist. “Let me at least take you to your room to make sure you get there safely” he mentioned almost nonchalantly. Kyungsoo felt his face flush again at the closeness of the true blood. Sure they had gotten to know one another a little over the past week during Kyungsoo’s punishment but they hadn’t been this physically close yet. Apart from the rare occasion when Kyungsoo couldn’t reach the right bookshelf to place the book on and asked Chanyeol to do it for him. Which, after lots of complaining, he always did.

They made their way to Kyungsoo’s room mostly in silence as everytime Kyungsoo tried to tell a story or answer one of Chanyeol’s questions, his words would be such a slur that neither of them could really make sense of it. Kyungsoo’s room was the only one in the house with an actual lock on it and Chanyeol cursed the fact that the boy diligently locked it every time for now he was trying to remember where he had left the key. After several minutes of searching and touching different places on his body he remembered where he’d put them and pulled the keys out of his sock. Kyungsoo struggled to get the key in the lock until Chanyeol grabbed the key in frustration and turned the lock. He opened the door for Kyungsoo to walk through but the boy kept standing in front of Chanyeol.

They looked at each other for a while until Kyungsoo took a small step forward making Chanyeol step back against the wall. A sly smirk appeared on his lips as he got even closer. Kyungsoo pushed himself on his tiptoes so he could reach Chanyeol’s height and placed his lips softly on Chanyeol’s. For a second the true blood let himself bask in the feeling of Kyungsoo’s soft lips against his but as Kyungsoo tried to deepen the kiss the elder snapped out of it and softly pushed him off. “Kyungsoo” he mentioned looking at the confused doe-like eyes of the newborn he almost gave into the feeling of wanting to press him against the wall and kiss him breathless. But not like this, not while Kyungsoo was drunk and had an emotional evening behind him. He wanted it to be something they both consciously wanted, not some drunken mistake. So he took a deep breath to regain his strength and explained. 

“Not now, not like this” he mumbled closing his eyes to make sure Kyungsoo couldn’t persuade him with his. “Okay” he heard softly from the other making him open his eyes again. Kyungsoo was looking away biting his lip and Chanyeol almost took his own words back again. “Can-- Can you stay with me tonight? I promise nothing will happen, I just don’t want to be alone right now” Kyungsoo muttered softly and Chanyeol blindly agreed leading them both into the boy’s room. He helped Kyungsoo change into his pyjamas and dressed himself down to a t-shirt and his underwear as he joined the newborn under the covers. Kyungsoo push himself against Chanyeol making himself the smaller spoon and Chanyeol let his arm hang loosely around the newborn’s waist, making sure there wasn’t anything suggestive about the move. Within a few minutes he could hear the soft snores of the boy in his arms. Vampires didn’t need to sleep but it was definitely the best medicine against alcohol for them so Chanyeol closed his eyes and drifted off himself as well. 


	5. Lesson three: Light the shades of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter to cbexot9's SNS AU: New Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ahhhhrg it's finally done! Enjoy this unedited NSFW chapter with LOTS of Baekground information (see what I did there?)

Yixing knew he messed up big this time around. He had no idea what came over him as he ripped off Heechul’s head but the only thing on his mind was how that man would make him lose Baekhyun forever. Yixing knew they had been going around each other for centuries now, but his pride had been too much this time. Baekhyun had told him about his first three years as a vampire and Yixing couldn’t believe he had really done that, he couldn’t believe that being with Baekhyun forever would turn him into a murderer. So he needed to stay away from Baekhyun as he knew very well that the man was his weakness. He would do anything for Baekhyun, yet he couldn’t be with him anymore. Not like this.

There was no turning back from this. Yixing knew that Heechul meant a lot to Baekhyun even if he was only used to make him jealous at the start. Baekhyun and Heechul were very alike in that they were incredibly open about literally everything. Baekhyun had been clear to him from the start of their relationship that he wanted Yixing to be a part of it. Yet Yixing didn’t want to have anything to do with being a vampire. He didn’t care that his boyfriend was one but he didn’t want to be one because he knew what it entailed. Saying goodbye to everyone you love and every new person you love over and over again and unlike a human life it never stops. So Yixing refused, saying he would miss his father too much and wouldn't be able to say goodbye. 

Yixing’s father suddenly got ill and Yixing had very little time for Baekhyun next to taking care of his father. He was snappy and cranky towards the man he loved because he knew he was losing another he loved at the same time. He cursed Baekhyun for being immortal saying it was unfair and cheating of life because he couldn’t ever get ill or die. Baekhyun tried explaining that this wasn’t always a good thing but Yixing didn’t want to hear it. He was just angry that Baekhyun would probably move on after he died and find someone else to love. Like their love would never be enough if he was human. So in one of the few nights of standing guard with his dad Yixing fantasised about what it would be like to be a vampire.

Yet even with his father being ill Yixing couldn’t really fulfill Baekhyun’s wish of turning him. He still had his little sister to take care of. Especially when his father would pass away, which was inevitable at this point, she would have no one besides him. He loved his sister maybe even more than he loved Baekhyun so he couldn’t just leave her alone. The night his father died seemed like any other night of that month and even though Yixing knew it was coming he still panicked when the man’s breath became shallow with long breaks in between. He held the man’s hand, as his sister slept soundly in the other room. He didn’t want to wake her yet, he wanted to bask in the last moments with his father.

Baekhyun walked into the room having heard the shallowness of the man’s breath clearly. Unsure if Yixing wanted him there but wanting to support his boyfriend nonetheless he walked into the room just as the man let go of his last breath. Baekhyun heard the man’s heart stop as he placed his hand on Yixing’s shoulder. “I’m sorry” he mumbled knowing fully well that those empty words could never fill the emptiness just created. He remembered it well from losing his own father and unfortunately a vampire never forgets. Yixing turned to his boyfriend his eyes lined with tears. He pulled the vampire closer burying his face in the smaller’s chest. 

“He’s gone Baekkie, I don’t know what to do” he sobbed into the fabric of Baekhyun’s blouse and Baekhyun stroked the man’s hair softly making soft comforting sounds. “Let’s rest first. We’ll deal with everything in the morning” Baekhyun said as he pulled Yixing to Yixing’s old bedroom that they now shared. Baekhyun helped Yixing into more comfortable clothes handling very gently as if he was made of glass. He placed himself on the bed before gesturing for Yixing to come lie down in his arms. Yixing let himself fall apart in his boyfriend’s arms and Baekhyun let him stain his shirt softly rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings to him for comfort. Once Yixing stopped sobbing he looked up at his boyfriend who was sitting there with his eyes closed. Yixing knew he wasn’t asleep, because vampires don’t sleep. So he lifted himself up a little and placed his lips on Baekhyun’s.

His boyfriend’s eyes opened slowly looking straight into Yixing’s who still kept his lips on his boyfriends as he positioned himself in his lap. “Yixing, I don’t think-” Baekhyun started but Yixing didn’t let him finish. “Please, make me forget. Make the pain stop” he begged. He wasn’t usually one to beg but he couldn’t deal with the fact that his father was really gone and he had to tell his sister in the morning. Baekhyun saw it in his eyes and nodded before their lips touched again. Baekhyun was soft and gentle, carefully undoing the buttons of Yixing’s pyjama top as their lips fought for dominance. Halfway down Yixing placed his hand on his boyfriend’s and used force to rip off the other buttons. “Please, I’m not made of glass” he plead which was enough for Baekhyun to lose his composure. 

He quickly turned them over so he was on top and grabbed both of Yixing’s hands and placed them above his head. “So my baby boy wants it rough, huh?” he asked almost mockingly and Yixing moaned in reply. Yes, rough, he wanted it rough he wanted a different kind of pain to take his mind off the emotional one he was feeling right now. Baekhyun quickly tied Yixing’s hands with a tie that was next to the bed. “Is this okay” Baekhyun asked softly tugging against the fabric to see if there was enough room for Yixing to move. Yixing replied by trying to heave his body off the bed to kiss Baekhyun but the vampire pressed him down with two fingers grinning mischievously. Yixing groaned in frustration, he wanted to kiss his boyfriend senseless and this trying up wasn’t doing anything for the pain he was still feeling. “Get on with it Baek” he complained but groaned in surprised when Baekhyun’s cold hand found its way down his pyjama pants. Baekhyun softly nibbled the skin of Yixing’s neck which made the boy even more frustrated as he started to wiggle under the elder. 

Baekhyun clicked his tongue disapprovingly and flipped Yixing over without warning so his face was now against the mattress. He used his tied arms to lift himself up a little trying to look back at his boyfriend. Baekhyun however had other plans. He grabbed a fist full of Yixing’s hair pulling him up towards him. “Now baby boy, why don’t you show me what I want most right now” he grumbled in Baekhyun’s ear seductively and let go again making Yixing fall forward on the mattress again. Yixing scrunched up his knees lifting his ass in the air on display for his boyfriend and he wiggled it a little to show he understood the request. Baekhyun let his slender hands glide along Yixing’s body paying special attention to the sensitive skin between the boy’s thighs.

Yixing pushed his ass back against Baekhyun’s hips feeling his growing erection, he was getting impatient at Baekhyun’s teasing and Baekhyun finally gave him what he wanted as he pressed one of his cool fingers against Yixing’s rim. Yixing pushed himself back even more on Baekhyun’s finger, hungry, desperate for more. Baekhyun started fingering him slowly but Yixing couldn’t take it anymore. “Put it in Baekhyun” he demanded “Baby, you’re not--”, “Just fucking do it” fresh tears rolled down Yixing’s cheeks as Baekhyun slowly pushed his cock in his hole raw. He didn’t mind the burn, he welcomed it as he could feel it replace the pain in his heart. “Faster” he demanded and Baekhyun listened trying to keep himself from coming early as Yixing’s hole was really tight. “Ah, Baekhyun, please” Yixing moaned as the tip of Baekhyun’s cock brushed against his prostate. This was where Baekhyun lost his control and grabbed Yixing’s hips before snapping his hips forward in speedy thrusts. The only sound in the room their moans and the collision of their bodies with dirty squelching sounds.

“Flip me over” Yixing demanded “I want to see you” he pleaded which made Baekhyun slow down, flipping his lover carefully without pulling out. Yixing’s face was soaked in tears and Baekhyun almost stopped there. He tried to touch his boyfriend’s face to wipe the tears but Yixing grabbed his hands. “Don’t you dare fucking stop” he demanded sliding himself down Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun started thrusting up relentlessly watching the man below him fall apart in pleasure as they chased their release. “Untie me” Yixing squealed between moans and Baekhyun quickly removed the tie from his hands and Yixing pulled Baekhyun closer by his shirt attaching their lips in a passionate kiss not slowing down. 

“Please don’t leave me” Yixing moaned against Baekhyun’s lips. “Never baby, I will never leave you” Baekhyun panted, feeling his own climax nearing. “I want to be with you forever” Yixing cried new tears staining his cheeks. Baekhyun kissed the tears away as he jerked Yixing off without slowing down his thrusts. “Forever?” Baekhyun asked a glint of hope in his eyes. Did Yixing really want to stay with him forever? Yixing nodded pulling the boy down for another kiss. He could feel his climax near. “I’m close” he managed to squeal as Yixing nodded “me too” he replied. “Forever?” Baekhyun asked again thrusting up hard “Forever, ah” Yixing replied as his climax washed over him spilling white seed between them. Baekhyun buried his face in Yixing’s neck thrusting quickly to get his own release and as it washed over him he sunk his teeth in the delicate skin of Yixing’s neck. “Forever” he repeated as he pulled away and out of Yixing. The boy would now be his forever.

Yixing shook his head at the memory. It had been the start of the most terrifying period of his life, or afterlife. According to Baekhyun the first person Yixing had killed was his own sister. She had come running into the room crying because he had found the corpse of their father. Yixing had just woken up from his transition and Baekhyun couldn’t stop him from attacking his own sister, draining her completely. Yixing hated Baekhyun for turning him that night. Not turning in general. Apart from his sister he didn’t have much to live for anyways but the fact that it was that night, when Yixing was so emotionally unstable and still in the same house as his sister. Yixing wasn’t sure he could ever forgive Baekhyun for turning him then, though he knew the only one responsible for his sister’s death was himself. 

He knocked on the door of a small old looking house. He had tracked down all friends, family and acquaintances of Heechul, compelling them to forget Heechul’s entire existence. It was the least he could do to set things straight. He would clean up the mess he left behind with killing the boy and then he would return home and do everything to earn Baekhyun’s forgiveness. With the death of Heechul Yixing had finally realised that he couldn’t keep blaming Baekhyun forever, he couldn’t continue punishing Baekhyun for loving him. He was responsible for his sister’s death, not Baekhyun. Baekhyun just fulfilled what he thought was Yixing’s wish as well now. 

The door opened with a slow squeak and a small figure popped it’s head around the corner. “Good evening, are you Mrs. Kim?” Yixing asked in a honey sweet voice. The woman nodded slowly looking Yixing up and down suspiciously. “I know your son, Heechul” Yixing explained. At the mention of the boy’s name the eyes of the woman light up and she opened the door a bit further. “Have you seen him? He’s been missing for a few days now. Is he okay?” she asked and Yixing smiled softly at the woman. “Can we go inside, then I’ll explain everything” he suggested and the woman moved away from the doorframe. “Of course, come on in” she replied and Yixing stepped over the threshold into the woman’s home. 

The smell of vervain was clear in the air and Yixing cursed under his breath. Apparently the woman was familiar with what could drive vampires away, which meant that Yixing couldn’t just compel her but had to kill her as well. With some of the family members it had been quite easy to choose for the kill instead of compulsion as they were just horrible people talking down on anyone who was different than them. Yixing hated those types of people. Selfish and immature, but the woman opposite him was the complete opposite. She was just a mother worried for her son, whom had probably taught her how to defend herself against vampires. Yet she invited him in so easily. Maybe it was for the best after all. Yixing didn’t bother explaining the situation as he grabbed the fragile body of the woman and drained her completely, setting the house on fire as he left making sure to not leave a single trace behind.

For now, this problem was out of Yixing’s way and the only thing he wanted to do now was return home to Baekhyun. Wrap the boy in his arms and tell him how sorry he was for everything. For killing Heechul, for being such a pain all those decades and mostly for not seeing how much Baekhyun had actually loved him. As he watched the house burn to ash from afar he realised that the whole experience had been rather cathartic, as if he was really starting over now. He smiled at the prospect of a new future with the love his life as he turned around and walked in the direction of what he once called home.


	6. Everyone has family pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for New Born Twitter AU.

**_December 31st,_ **

**Part I**

Kyungsoo stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Chanyeol, for some reason he was nervous about going to this vampire den. Firstly, he had no idea what this meant, what even was a vampire den? The household he lived in now didn’t exactly hold the stereotypical scary vampires, would another group of them be the same? Secondly, would both his parents be there as well? and lastly, if they were there would they even want to see him, they must have left him for a good reason. Kyungsoo had always tried not to hold any grudges especially not against his parents.

For years he had been angry at them for leaving him all alone, but as he grew older he realised that they might have left him with good reason. Especially since they left him when he was 7 years old and not when he was still a baby, which meant they have had time together, Kyungsoo just didn’t remember any of it. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on recalling memories from that time but nothing came no matter how hard Kyungsoo tried.

“You dreaming about me?” A deep voice called from near him. Kyungsoo opened his eyes just to roll them at the true blood.

“You wish, giant” he replied making the other chuckle softly

“I do actually” the response was rather laconic as he walked past a now flustered Kyungsoo to the outside of the house.

The weather was decent for the end of December but in order to not attract any attention to them they decided to take a car to their destination. Running there would’ve been just as quick for them, but people might notice. If anything, the drive to the place was a little awkward. Kyungsoo had noticed how Chanyeol had grown a liking to him and Minseok joking about it had confirmed his worries. Of course, Kyungsoo would be the one to worry when someone liked him. This was because things with Chanyeol were different. Now that Kyungsoo knew he noticed the small things that Chanyeol did. Like wait for him to catch his prey first and start feeding before starting to hunt for his own. Things like sitting with him in the library and even though Kyungsoo wouldn’t say a word to him he’d still be there. Kyungsoo even suspected him whispering to Baekhyun to take Kyungsoo out with him every once in a while.

The events never really stood out until Minseok’s text. Now they were present like a sore thumb, the painful throbbing never leaving your conscious mind. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable by it. He understood the attraction with Yixing, mostly because they had been living together for six months before that and were already intimate before they started dating. Yet, even then Kyungsoo had realised very quickly that his relationship with Yixing was just a toxic coping mechanism on Yixing’s side and that he definitely wasn’t over Baekhyun yet, which turned out to be correct now.

Chanyeol for some reason made Kyungsoo more nervous. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was a true blood and could literally snap his neck in an instant or the fact that he seemed to turn soft the second Kyungsoo walked into a room. Something the other vampires had clearly noticed too and liked to tease him with. Chanyeol glanced over to him every once in a while, from the driver’s seat and though Kyungsoo continued to look straight ahead he was hyper aware of the action. Had Minseok really been right?

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo tried to keep the tone in his voice light but his own body betrayed him by breaking his voice at the end of it.

Chanyeol looked over to him concern lining his face immediately and it confirmed what Kyungsoo already thought. Chanyeol did like him. Yet he still needed to be absolutely certain.

“Do you like me?” he asked watching as Chanyeol’s face switched from concern to fear. He opened his mouth to speak but choked on his own saliva before quickly composing himself again, looking away from Kyungsoo and pretending to pay attention to driving. Kyungsoo knew that there was no need for him to pay this much attention to his driving as their vampire senses were able to process the tiniest of changes easily and could react much faster than any human ever could. After a few excruciating seconds the true blood finally spoke up.

“Eh.. No, what makes you think that?” Chanyeol sputtered and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed by the answer. Maybe he had hoped Chanyeol did like him and that maybe he could have someone really care about him. He shrugged his shoulders timidly

“I don’t know. I-- Oh I guess we’re here” he muttered as they made their way up the driveway of an enormous mansion, even bigger than the one they lived in.

“Wow” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath impressed by the scale of the house and the gothic feel the place had to it. He had no idea what to expect of a vampire den, but this mansion ticked every stereotypical box in his mind. Yet as big as it was, this house didn’t have the same lively feel to it as their own. In fact, it looked messily abandoned, like people had left in a hurry. Kyungsoo took a deep breath before entering the mansion trying very hard to not let Chanyeol’s presence distract him from his mission in finding his parents.

Kyungsoo opened the front door that noisily opened with a loud squeak. Surprised that the door was unlocked to begin with they stepped inside. Shouting out a few echoing hellos into the void of the mansion. He looked back at Chanyeol who nodded in reassurance as they proceeded further into the house. Though abandoned the inside of the house did look like someone had lived here not too long ago. The trails of dust not thick enough for it to have been more than a few weeks since the house was emptied.

Kyungsoo let his fingers trail along the wooden table in the hallway as he looked up to the giant staircase displayed in the centre of the house. By the looks of it the house had three floors including the one they were standing on. Kyungsoo knew that a mansion this big, much like their own mansion, held plenty of secrets and he was suddenly eager to find out.

“I’ll start all the way up” he announced as he made his way up the stairs without anything but a glance towards Chanyeol. He knew that if he looked at the true blood, he would certainly lose all focus and confidence he had now and just want to go back home and forget about all this. Somewhere he was scared to find out who his parents were, maybe more scared of the reason they left him. He glanced over to the person walking beside him. It was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo threw him a questioning look.

“I don’t think you should be doing this alone, so I’m coming with you” he announced before turning his attention forward again.

“Thank you” Kyungsoo almost whispered still very well aware of answer the elder had given him in the car. He couldn’t help but feel the slight sting of disappointed with the answer even if Chanyeol’s actions showed the opposite was true.

“Wouldn’t we cover more ground if we split up though?” Kyungsoo asked eventually not sure if he would be able to keep up the pretence for long, because truth be told. Kyungsoo had grown rather fond of the giant over the past month too. Chanyeol didn’t hear him, or he pretended he didn’t because Kyungsoo got no response from the giant. So, he shrugged his shoulders as they moved further into the house.

“Wow, I haven’t seen some of this stuff in years” Chanyeol commented rummaging through a box of trinkets holding up a picture frame. They settled in one of the backrooms as it was the only room, they found with actual stuff in it other than just the furniture.

“Who’s that?” Kyungsoo asked looking at the woman in the picture that Chanyeol held onto. Chanyeol smiled melancholically at the picture. From the look in his eyes Kyungsoo could see that he recognised the woman in the picture.

“It’s my sister” Chanyeol answered eventually glancing over the picture once more before putting it in his own pocket. They moved on to the next box that seemed to contain a lot of lore books.

“I’m guessing this was Taeyeon’s room, she’s a witch. The only one of all our siblings to be a witch” Chanyeol explained as he sat himself down on the small sofa opposite the bed. Looking past the dust and grime the room did look like a girl’s room. The wallpaper must have been a pretty pink if it weren’t for the years of neglect veiled over them. Kyungsoo was about to ask a few more questions about Chanyeol’s sister when they heard something break outside the room. Chanyeol shot up from his seat and pushed Kyungsoo behind him.


	7. Everyone has family pt. 2

_**31st of December 2018** _

**Part II**

Things were going well, if not extremely well, according to Chanyeol. It’s been a few days since he realised how smitten he was with a certain newborn in their household. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Chanyeol had fallen for him, but now that he had accepted it, it was time run from it like the wind. Yet, secretly, Chanyeol couldn’t believe his luck when Kyungsoo asked HIM to come to the vampire den instead of Minseok or Baekhyun and he had been trying his hardest to stay calm and collected through the whole ordeal. 

Apart from the little blip in the car on the way here, where he almost revealed himself, things were going well. The sudden question from Kyungsoo came unexpected for Chanyeol and he had almost replied with ýes’ because the truth was just that, Chanyeol did like the newborn. Yet he couldn’t reveal himself to Kyungsoo. If he just waited long enough, the feelings would eventually fade. This habit had been the result of the only other time that Chanyeol loved someone. 

Ji was a wonderful person and Chanyeol had really pictured their lives together to be a blessed one. The announcement of his parents that they were part of an arranged marriage was expected and Chanyeol was satisfied. Until Chanyeol found out the truth. Ji didn’t really love him. it had only looked like she did but when Chanyeol caught her fucking the stable boy he knew their love wasn’t real and he swore to never let himself be that vulnerable again. He cried for days over her. 

His assistant Jae, assigned to him by his father, was there for him through it all. So Chanyeol fucked him until he cried, but never felt anything for the boy apart from arousal. From there on Chanyeol only fucked but never felt. Until Kyungsoo came barging into his life. Violent and loud, literally knocking him off his feet during a hunting trip. Chanyeol wanted to hate him like all the other newborns he hated, not because of anything else then being a reminder of Chanyeol’s younger self. 

Yet, Kyungsoo was nothing like any other newborn. His eyes were golden and very different from the familiar emerald green that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had, he was also way more in control than any normal newborn would be and Chanyeol admired that. So, it only came naturally that when there was a threat nearby that Chanyeol would everything in his power to protect what he cared for. Which in this case was Kyungsoo.

“If you don’t leave the premises right now, we’re forced to take drastic measures, you’re trespassing” came a voice from outside the room and Chanyeol could hear Kyungsoo gasp at his side. He vaguely recognised the voice but quickly pushed the thought away. There was no way anyone of his family members would still be here. It would’ve been too dangerous.

“We’re sorry. This used to be my parents’ home and it seemed abandoned we were just browsing, no ill intent I swear” Chanyeol replied to the stranger’s voice. They heard a laugh from the other side echoing off of the empty corridor.

“That’s impossible kid. If your parents were ever here, they wouldn’t have been able to walk out alive. No one leaves this building alive” the stranger explained and again Chanyeol couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew the person behind the voice. Yet he didn’t want to assume.

“If you’re so sure, why don’t you come out of the shadows and show yourself” Chanyeol dared ask. If the voice really belonged to the person he thought it belonged to, he would definitely be able to get away with it. The bedroom door opened softly, and a tall but small young man stepped inside. Chanyeol had been right and a grin grew on his face. Kyungsoo looked confused from what Chanyeol could see of him.

“Eunhyuk. Brother. It’s good to see you” Chanyeol beamed his voice much lighter now as he walked towards his younger brother to give him a hug. It was true that he hadn’t seen his brother in years but that was because he chose to take care of Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s position in the family wasn’t the best. He had been very careless when he was younger which resulted in them almost getting exposed to a bunch of hunters and it definitely lead to the hunters finding out about vampire pregnancy which made their witch hunt even more intense and dangerous.

His little brother returned the hug and looked over his shoulder to the newborn behind his big brother.

“Kyungsoo?” he asked which made both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo ask how they knew his name. Eunhyuk explained that they used to have a picture frame in the kitchen with one family photo of Kyungsoo, his dad and what they assumed to be the mom because the picture of the mom was blurred and she was unrecognisable, but they figured she must be a vampire since his father was still very much human. Kyungsoo was dying to ask more questions on his father but Eunhyuk was one step ahead of him.

“He moved out a couple of years ago because things were starting to get unsafe for him here. You see there’s still hunters out there, hunting down vampire offspring to kill.” Eunhyuk explained calmly “They believe that you guys are the spawn of Satan and will be the destruction of humanity. Now, I don’t believe that” he said as he smiled warmly at Kyungsoo “I believe humanity will be its own destruction, but I’m digressing.” He walked towards Kyungsoo and wrapped an arm around the newborn. Chanyeol felt the dull pang of jealousy striking his heart.

“us?” Kyungsoo asked the doubt clearly audibly in his voice. He hadn’t realised what almost came natural for Chanyeol to understand. Kyungsoo was the child of a vampire. A powerful one at that because of the clear change in his eye colour compared to the rest of them. “Yes you. Children of the creatures of the night. Vampire kids. The impossible made possible” Eunhyuk explained to the newborn and Chanyeol could see his eyes double in size at the realisation. 

“So you know my mother?” Kyungsoo asked his voice filled with hope and Chanyeol’s heart hurt for the boy because the chance of that being the case were very slim. Almost all female vampires, if not all by now, were executed by hunters. When they had learned about vampire conception and how they would create more of their own they went on a witch hunt to hunt all female vampires down and kill them and their offspring immediately. Which is exactly why Kyungsoo still being alive is nothing short of a miracle. Which would mean that his mother was still alive when she left Kyungsoo at the age of seven. 

“I’m afraid she had already left when I joined the gang here five years ago. But from what I’ve heard she was still very much alive back then. So you may be in luck my boy” Eunhyuk explained as they had made their way downstairs again. “Do you know where she is now?” Kyungsoo asked immediately his voice sounding determined and confident but Chanyeol could see the insecurity in his eyes. He didn’t like how his brother was this close to him but also didn’t want to trigger him into not telling Kyungsoo anything. 

“I don’t know where she is, but I might be able to find out where your father resides now” Eunhyuk said as he pulled a picture frame off the wall and gave it to Kyungsoo. 

“I’m sorry it’s such a scrappy photo but your dad is very recognisable in it, even if your mother is not” Eunhyuk comforted as he let his hand brush over the newborn’s shoulder and Chanyeol made that their cue to leave. Kyungsoo checked his phone as it kept buzzing.

“We should probably head back now Soo, Baekhyun is probably waiting for us with the party preparations” Chanyeol called as he walked over to the pair placing a protective hand on the newborn’s lower back. Eunhyuk looked up at his older brother and tried to read his emotions. There were none anymore because as much as Chanyeol had loved his family, and as relieved as he had felt moments before, they had shut out Baekhyun completely. This was something Chanyeol had a lot of difficulty accepting. Chanyeol turned his attention to Kyungsoo who was now looking at him. Nodding at his proposal. 

“Thank you Eunhyuk, but that will be all” Chanyeol announced without looking at his brother. He knew that if he looked at him he might be persuaded into their old life again. Always running, moving from place to place just because they wanted everyone to stay in the group and with such a large group their feeding would soon attract unwanted attention. ‘No’ Chanyeol thought. They left for good reason and they had no reason to be back. Chanyeol couldn’t help but sigh in relief when they entered the car again.

“Are you alright” Kyungsoo asked and when Chanyeol looked at him he could read the concern on the newborn’s face. Chanyeol smiled automatically wanting to diffuse the situation by saying he was fine. But he wasn’t and he didn’t really want to say goodbye to their time together, especially now that they weren’t being bothered by his younger brother anymore. He took a deep breath. 

“Actually, not really. I didn’t expect seeing my family ever again. And..” he sighed heavily, now realising the emotional drain that was his family. He just wanted to go back and rip his brother’s head off for casting Baekhyun out like that. Just because he took a boy home once. It wasn’t even the fact that the boy was human that made it a problem to their family, but the actual fact that it was a boy. His ancient old family was homophobic as fuck. Chanyeol had been in doubt about his own sexuality at the time as well but it was without question to him to stand beside his brother in that. That’s when his family forced him and Baekhyun to go away and never return. 

“Stop the car” Kyungsoo announced sternly. It was an uncommon thing which made Chanyeol do as he was told immediately. He pulled up on a parking lot and turned off the car. 

“Get out” Kyungsoo demanded again and at this point the true blood was genuinely confused at what the newborn was getting at. Yet, as if he was in a trance, he followed his orders and stepped out. In a blur Chanyeol noticed that Kyungsoo had taken his hand and was dragging him towards the park they were parked next to. Seeing as Chanyeol had never seen Kyungsoo like this he thought it best to just follow and not argue about what the hell it was he was doing. They entered a children’s playground that seemed to be abandoned as it was already getting dark. Kyungsoo opened the little fence aggressively and pulled Chanyeol along towards the swings where he turned the giant around and sat him on one of the swings. 

“Swing” he ordered once more and if Chanyeol wasn’t so incredibly confused he would have found it really hot to be ordered around by the newborn. But Chanyeol did as he was told and started swinging himself back and forth. Kyungsoo took a seat on the swing next to him and started swinging as well. For a few minutes they moved alongside each other in silence. Neither of them breaking the obvious tension hanging in the air. After a while Chanyeol could feel the tension in his body slip away as he dared himself to swing higher and higher. He looked over at Kyungsoo who had dared himself to go higher as well and soon enough the air was filled with their laughter. Until Chanyeol’s mind caught up again and he stopped the swing. Kyungsoo noticed straight away and hopped off walking straight towards the trueblood with a worried face. 

“Did I do something wrong? I thought this would cheer you up. you looked so tense and it was making me nervous” Kyungsoo rambled on and for the first time that day Chanyeol didn’t feel any doubt about his feelings for the newborn so he dared to make a bold move. He reached out for the newborn’s wrists and pulled the boy onto his lap where he used one hand to stabilize them and the other to cup the newborn’s face. He smiled down at the boy in his lap as his eyes were wide with shock and Chanyeol could hear his heartbeat speeding up, giving him the confirmation he needed to proceed. 

“You did nothing wrong Soo” Chanyeol muttered before leaning down and placing his lips over the newborn’s. For a split second Kyungsoo was stunned, unable to reciprocate the kiss but soon enough he closed his eyes and swung his arms around the true blood’s neck as he deepened their kiss. The kiss started out soft. Their lips exploring each other tentatively but grew needier soon enough and when a small moan escaped Kyungsoo’s mouth the both of them got startled enough to break the kiss. Kyungsoo quickly climbed out of Chanyeol’s lap and made his way to the car without looking back. Chanyeol was still sitting on the swing a little rosy from the kiss still but also half hard. Did Kyungsoo really moan? He wasn’t sure anymore and as he willed his dick to go down he made his way back to the car too. 

The rest of the ride was spent in complete silence with Kyungsoo clutching the picture he had gotten into his hands. He had turned it over and over so many times, tracing his fingers over the black lettering on the back. ‘Gangbuk gu, 1999, Ji-Hoon, Ji-Eun & Kyungsoo’ it read in pretty handwriting and Chanyeol tried to focus on the road as a feeling of dread filled his heart. The second they got home they were met with a stern looking Baekhyun standing at the front door with his arms crossed. Chanyeol sighed loudly. This was going to be a long night. 


	8. Lesson four: Don't kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of the New Born SNS AU

Kyungsoo felt nervous. The kind of nervous he felt he high school when he first discovered his sexuality. The kind of nervous he felt when he told Jongin about it for the first time. The texts with Chanyeol were a clear indication of the expectations between them. Yet so much was still happening in Kyungsoo’s head that even though his body craved touching Chanyeol, his mind needed answers to his bazillion questions.

After he had peeled himself away from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo immediately went to look for Chanyeol. Not only because of the texting from earlier, but also because Chanyeol might have some of the answers he wanted. He knows he promised Baekhyun not to tell Chanyeol about the appeal from the Kumiho. He would only get overly worried about Baekhyun and make a scene. But it wasn’t just Baekhyun or Yixing’s fate that was at stake. His as well. If Yixing was found guilty and ordered to be executed then he would die as well.

He needed to talk to someone, and maybe just make it a hypothetical story so Chanyeol didn’t have to get too worried and Kyungsoo still got his answers. Middle ground. There was always a middle ground. He spotted Chanyeol in the kitchen laughing with Sehun. The sight of them stung Kyungsoo slightly. Suddenly he wasn’t so eager to meet Chanyeol anymore. He turned on his heels and instead walked to the dining room seeing Jongin there.

“Hey” he said announcing his presence to his best friend who shot him a small smile before continuing to detangle some decorations. “Hey” Jongin replied. Kyungsoo made his way over to him and picked up the other box to detangle. They worked in silence and Kyungsoo was glad that things between them weren’t awkward now. It seemed like Jongin really fit in with the group even though he is a human. For a second Kyungsoo let himself imagine a future in which Jongin would be a part of their family. Yet he knew that the boy would never choose to become a vampire. He had been trained to hate them all his life, being around them like this must already be a real struggle for him.

Minseok entered the room as they put some of the silver and golden decorations around the room. He moved to quietly help them out. Kyungsoo found himself drifting off toward the living room that was already fully decorated in silver and gold. Kyungsoo smiled to himself thinking of Baekhyun’s reaction. He would probably love it, if Yixing let him look at it long enough. Yixing was seated on the other side of the room and gave a small nod to Kyungsoo who nodded back. Parties were always weird to Kyungsoo, especially since the living room was slowly starting to fill with people that Kyungsoo had never seen.

“Xing, why are there humans here?” Kyungsoo asked a little worried. Yixing grinned and slapped Kyungsoo’s back a little harder than expected. “No worries Soo, they’re all compelled to forget the whole evening after” Kyungsoo gulped a little thinking of the charges that were put on Yixing. Yixing saw the worry in his eyes and asked about it, but Kyungsoo was quick to shrug it off saying that he just forgot to ask Jongin something. Yixing bought it and Kyungsoo sighed in relief. He turned around in pursuit of his own fake mission when Sehun, Jongin and Minseok made their way into the living room.

Minseok was quick to arrange the food and drinks in the room and Sehun and Jongin are almost attached to the hip. The second Jongin sat down on the anthracite coloured sofa Sehun sat down next to him. Leaning just a little closer to him and suddenly Kyungsoo felt like he was the third wheel to their date. Sehun looked at Jongin with such fondness that Kyungsoo felt slightly jealous. He knew he made the same hearteyes towards Chanyeol but even after that kiss and their texting it didn’t really feel like Chanyeol was on the same page as him. It just felt like he might use Kyungsoo to get off and maybe the texts had emphasised that doubt.

Yes he felt attracted to Chanyeol but he had felt the same kind of attraction towards Yixing at the start. Kyungsoo loved sex but with Chanyeol it seemed different. Like he wanted to wait until he was sure that Chanyeol felt the same before he would take the next step with him. Even while lost in his train of thought Kyungsoo didn't miss Chanyeol entering the room with a tray of freshly made cocktails.

Chanyeol looked incredible. His velvet black pants were well fitted and looked sophisticated with the crisp white collared shirt, the marine blazer and golden choker gave the formal look a little more edge and Kyungsoo could smell him from the other side of the room. His cologne mixed with his own scent and fresh blood. Kyungsoo figured he must have snacked on one of the compelled guests before getting here. Kyungsoo didn’t like the thought of drinking human blood. He way too afraid to lose control of himself and lash out. So he kept to whatever he could find in the woods surrounding the mansion. The smell of Chanyeol was intoxicating and Kyungsoo couldn't help but draw closer to him.

The second Chanyeol spotted him walking a wide grin appeared on his face and Kyungsoo wondered how anyone could really be afraid of this big puppy in the first place. As he stepped closer the scent overwhelmed him. He turned his face away from Chanyeol to take a deep breath before taking the final steps to stand beside him. He was determined to forgo throwing himself onto Chanyeol. Not only because he had seen him with Sehun before but more because he was afraid he would spill all the secrets Baekhyun had told him if he didn’t have a plan beforehand.

“Hey” Chanyeol hummed leaning closer to Kyungsoo and whispering it in his ear. Kyungsoo could feel the shudder run through his body but forced it down, trying to save face as he whispered a greeting back. Kyungsoo forced himself to keep looking at anything but Chanyeol. From Jongin, to Sehun, to Minseok, Jongdae and Junmyeon he tried to place his eyes anywhere but the place he really wanted to keep them. Chanyeol leaned in closer again, a clear indication that he was going to ask something and Kyungsoo could himself slip under the spell of Chanyeol’s fragrance. He tried to take a deep breath but it only made it worse so when Chanyeol asked if they could get out of there, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but nod and let his hand fall into Chanyeol’s grasp.

The second they entered an empty room Chanyeol’s lips were on his as his big hands rested on Kyungsoo’s waste. Both pushing him against the wall as well as pulling him closer to him. Kyungsoo slipped and let himself explore Chanyeol’s mouth with as much fervor as Chanyeol was showing. His lips were warm on Kyungsoo’s and he could still taste the blood on his lips making his eyes flare up both in arousal and thirst. This is what pulled Kyungsoo out of his trance enough to detach their lips and take a breath. Chanyeol had other plans and quickly placed his lips on Kyungsoo’s jawline and moved to his neck softly nipping at the skin. With his lips not enveloped by Chanyeol’s Kyungsoo could finally think a little better and realised he had too many questions to be so thoughtless.

“Chan” he started trying to put a little more power in his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders to push the elder away. Yet Chanyeol misinterpreted it and pulled Kyungsoo up as he carried him to the bed that was in the room his lips never leaving Kyungsoo’s neck. As he placed Kyungsoo down he placed kisses along his jawline. “Chanyeol” Kyungsoo said a little more demanding and finally the pair of lips left Kyungsoo’s skin.

“I’m sorry. I just” Chanyeol started apologetically “I’ve just wanted to do that ever since we got back and oh my god” he finished by taking Kyungsoo’s lips with his own again. This time Kyungsoo got a little frustrated as he wanted to ask questions. The split second that Chanyeol’s lips left his he took his chance. “Who are the Kumiho?” Chanyeol pulled back and looked at Kyungsoo with a slight worry painted across his face. A frustrated sigh left Chanyeol and Kyungsoo could feel the warmth of it against his skin. Part of him felt sorry for ruining the moment but the bigger part of him was too curious to let it go.

“They’re like the government of the vampire community” Chanyeol explained as he returned to brush his lips over Kyungsoo’s, who only had more questions for him. “So are they dangerous?” Chanyeol pulled away and looked over Kyungsoo’s face. “They can be, yeah, but not necessarily” he kept looking at Kyungsoo who tried not to look at him as their position made it a little awkward for him to be asking all these questions. Kyungsoo cleared his throat softly before continuing his questions “So, say, rhetorically, if someone was put on trial for say compelling someone in broad daylight. What would happen?” there was a heavy silence that enveloped the room and Kyungsoo finally dared to look at Chanyeol who had his eyebrows raised at him. “Rhetorically” he repeated in order to calm Chanyeol down.

“Rhetorically, they, and their sireline from the ones they’ve created to the ones who created them, are questioned about their motives and… when found guilty, depending on the crime, part of their sireline, including them would be executed” Chanyeol explained as he pulled himself up from their lying position and sat on the edge of the bed. His back turned towards Kyungsoo. He felt slightly guilty for ruining the mood but since they were talking about his own life being at stake, he needed to know, even if Chanyeol was unaware. “What does a trial look like?” Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol’s back and the elder sighed loudly and grunted in frustration.

“Why are you so hung up on Kumiho trials all of a sudden?” he asked bitterly and Kyungsoo felt the guilt creep through him again, though with a much stronger force now. He knew he had ruined the mood by now. “It’s for a friend” Kyungsoo said as he scooted closer to Chanyeol trying to reach out to him but Chanyeol stood up from the edge of the bed. Leaving Kyungsoo to quickly retreat his hand in embarrassment. “A friend? Then why did you have to bring it up now?” the anger was clearly audible in the true blood’s voice and Kyungsoo flinched at the sound.  

“I- I’m sorry” Kyungsoo quickly apologised lowering his head in submission, afraid that anything he would say now would agitate Chanyeol even more. No more questions. He would just have to sneak into the library himself and find out whatever he could before the trial date. He would have to find out as much as he could from Yixing without telling him, and then maybe he could help them fix this. Maybe he didn’t have to die if he knew what they were up against.

“Hey” Chanyeol coaxed his voice much softer than before. “Talk to me Soo, is this really such a big deal?” he finished and Kyungsoo nodded, not yet daring enough to look up at the man, afraid he might provoke him again. Chanyeol stepped closer, now standing in between Kyungsoo legs and placed his finger under Kyungsoo’s chin to force him to look up. “Then we’ll just have to go do some research then” he simply replied before placing a soft kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. This kiss had been very different from the ones they shared before. Where before their kisses had been desperate, needy, and almost primal this kiss was much more gentle and with a lot of control, as if Chanyeol wanted to ease Kyungsoo’s worries through his lips. Chanyeol held out his hand for Kyungsoo to take before they made their way to the giant library that was, by now, Kyungsoo’s favourite place in the whole house.

They entered the library and immediately all stress Kyungsoo had felt before disappeared. He had spend so much time in this room before, so much time learning about the man next to him that he now felt safe here. They went their separate ways for a while before returning both with boxes about different Kumiho trials. “These are all the trials based on compulsion” Chanyeol announced and Kyungsoo hummed in approval. “Don’t forget to add the ones about killing outside the purpose of feeding as well” he mentioned unconcernedly but Chanyeol stopped in his tracks and looked over.

“Why do we need those?” he asked curiosity layering his voice but Kyungsoo quickly shook his head before he could ask anymore. “No matter. I was just trying to be thorough, leave it”. They moved to the sofa in the middle of the library and Chanyeol spread himself out on the sofa, lying flat on his back with his feet dangling over the end of it, like he had done so many times before. Kyungsoo moved himself to sit on the floor next to him. Wanting to be close to Chanyeol but not trusting himself to be too close. Chanyeol lifted himself up on his elbows. “Do you--?” he started but Kyungsoo shook his head and interrupted “I’m good right here Chanyeol” he said and they continued studying cases in silence.

After a few minutes Chanyeol got restless and Kyungsoo grinned. He knew that Chanyeol was trying to focus on reading but couldn’t as his hands weren’t occupied. “Soo, do you mind if I play with your hair? I really need to focus on this and my hands” Chanyeol sputtered, his voice small, almost fragile. Kyungsoo just smiled knowing the question was coming and guided Chanyeol’s hand to his hair. He secretly loved it when people played with his hair or massaged his skull and he tried very hard not to get too excited by it. It took a few minutes for either of them to be speaking again.

“I think I found a similar case” Chanyeol finally said his hand disappearing from Kyungsoo’s head who let a disappointed moan escape from his mouth. Both of them noticed but neither of them said anything about it as they focussed on the case. Kyungsoo had stood up and leaned over to read the document. After Chanyeol noticed the discomfort he pulled him down to sit on his lap to read instead. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo so they were enclosing the newborn and they could read the document at the same time.

“So” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo could feel his warm breath across his neck causing goosebumps to rise on his skin in anticipation. He was so close and he smelled so good. Kyungsoo swallowed hard before being able to answer. “So, what?” he feigned innocence and looked over at the true blood. “So, what’s the deal with this friend of yours and why are you so emotionally invested” he questioned and Kyungsoo could feel the panic rise in his chest. He didn’t want to break his promise to Baekhyun but he also wanted to know enough about the trials to save his own life, and maybe others’ too in the process. So he did the only thing he knew would shut Chanyeol up. He kissed him.

It didn’t take very long for their kisses to get more and more heated as Kyungsoo placed both his legs on either side of Chanyeol’s flanks and he in turn placed his large hands on the other’s hips, papers being pushed off the sofa for more comfort. A moan escaped the newborn’s lips as Chanyeol pulled him down so their crotches were touching. He retaliated by biting the true blood’s lower lip. Chanyeol didn’t want to lose so he quickly turned them over so now he was hovering over Kyungsoo. He kept the much smaller vampire trapped between his arms as he continued kissing along his jawline and neck. Chanyeol wasn’t going to let the other get away a second time.

Kyungsoo whined at the slow pace of Chanyeol’s kisses. He wants them both naked and he wanted it now. He tried to wiggle from the other’s grip but Chanyeol was much stronger than him. For a brief moment he wondered if his newborn strength had worn off but he didn't get much time think as Chanyeol’s hand sneaked into the front of his jeans. He pulled the fabric from the newborn’s hips and continued his kissing down the boy’s underwear. Kyungsoo finally freed one of his hands and used it to touch Chanyeol in any spot available. He let his hand make its way down the other’s pants, when Chanyeol came up to kiss his lips again.

“Let me help you first” Chanyeol offered and Kyungsoo could only moan as the other put a little more pressure on coaxing him to full hardness. “Please. Just do it” Kyungsoo whined. Chanyeol didn’t have to be told twice as he lowered himself. He nibbled on Kyungsoo’s thighs both biting and kissing them before turning his attention to Kyungsoo’s hard cock. He licked a stripe up and down Kyungsoo’s shaft, sucking a little at the tip, before taking it in his mouth. Kyungsoo groaned loudly as he threw his head back on the sofa.

God it felt good. Chanyeol had freed him of the arm cage which allowed Kyungsoo to place his own hands in the true blood’s hair, earning a deep moan from the other. Chanyeol sucked softly sending Kyungsoo into the seventh heaven. When he wasn’t sucking the head he would be licking and kissing down his shaft, sucking softly on his balls as well and Kyungsoo could feel how embarrassingly close he was to cumming already. “Chanyeol, please” he pleaded as he could feel the familiar coil of arousal twist in his groin. Chanyeol, on the other hand, had different plans and moved to kiss Kyungsoo’s thighs and tummy. “Fucking hell Chanyeol, if you don’t finish this right now I’ll walk away and do it myself” Kyungsoo threatened as he grabbed a fist full of Chanyeol’s hair and coaxed him back to his dick.

Chanyeol just chuckled softly and cooed “So demanding, how cute” before returning to the task at hand. Soon enough the same shots of arousal were whizzing through his body and Kyungsoo could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. This time Chanyeol didn’t pull back but proceeded to kiss and suck until the newborn was shooting white strings of semen down his throat. Chanyeol swallowed it without complaint and let Kyungsoo come down from his high. Once Kyungsoo felt himself return to normal again, his skin still tingling a little from his climax, he wanted to help Chanyeol out, who was clearly hard himself as well now.

Chanyeol shook his head “just put your pants back on” he said lovingly brushing kyungsoo’s hair from his face. “Why can’t I help you out? I want to help you out too” Kyungsoo said. If he wasn’t so serious he would’ve laughed at the fact that he sounded like a child whining for his favourite toy that he wasn’t allowed to play with. “Pull your pants back up” Chanyeol demanded a little more sternly now and Kyungsoo complied. The second he closed the final button on his jeans a figure came storming into the library.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about any of this” Yixing fumed as he waved around a piece of paper. Kyungsoo assumed it was the letter Baekhyun had been talking about. He took a deep breath before addressing his creator. “Calm down Yixing. I’ve only known a few hours myself. I was trying to come up with a solution” he explained calmly, gesturing to the paperwork they had been going through before their hormones interrupted. “So you told him?” Yixing spit as he pointed towards Chanyeol. Kyungsoo shook his head but Yixing wasn’t buying it. He picked up a vase and threw it in the direction where Kyungsoo was standing. Kyungsoo shielded himself from the impact, but it never came. When he looked up he was staring at Chanyeol’s back protecting him from the object.

“Kyungsoo didn’t tell me any specifics, just that he needed information to help out a friend. So I offered to help my boyfriend find what he needed” Chanyeol bellowed making yixing take a step back in fear. “Boyfriend?”  he questioned meekly looking over at Kyungsoo who was now staring at Chanyeol. “Yes, boyfriend. Now if you don’t mind, we were kind of in the middle of something” Chanyeol continued plucking a piece of porcelain from his face before pushing Yixing just a little further away from them. He turned around to focus his attention back on Kyungsoo when Baekhyun burst through the door muttering a series of apologies.

“Chanyeol your face” Baekhyun mumbled as he observed the scene. Chanyeol waved his hand dismissively “just take your boyfriend and go” he muttered and moved himself back to the sofa. Baekhyun pulled Yixing out of the library and closed the door behind them. Kyungsoo made his way over to the sofa to look at the man lying on it. “Boyfriend?” he inquired softly, not sure of the true blood’s temper had gone down yet. Chanyeol opened one of his eyes and smiled. “If you want to” he concluded closing his eyes and raising his hand towards his face. Kyungsoo grabbed the hand before he could touch the wound on this face. “Let me” he offered and placed Chanyeol’s hand in his own lap before placing his hands over the other's face. He vaguely remembered how he had done this with Baekhyun, but that moment seemed ages ago. He focussed all his energy on his hands hovering over the wound. He closed his eyes and felt the warm energy seep into the wound to heal it.


End file.
